Pups And The Love Bug
by RexieCakes
Summary: Air has a crush on the new police dog... And her sister Alaska has a plan to get them together !
1. Chapter 1

**Here finally is the next story with Air and Alaska Our little Air has a crush on the second gen police dog... Yes not all the breeds of these other OC's of mine are said yet, but i have planned to tell their breeds soon~! Read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Adventure Bay. Air was playing tag with her sister Alaska, while Rosey the recycling pup worked on her newest invention Ocean the water pup was napping under a tree, while Shirley the police pup was reading. Gravel the construction pup was playing tug a war with Spark the new fire pup.

"Can't get me, Alaska~!" Air said with a laugh. She ran from her sister and caught a glimpse of Shirley and lost focus on the game. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the German shepherd and blushed.

"Air~!" Alaska barked, as she stopped behind her sister. She noticed the cockapoo was looking towards something. "Oh... I see~! You're looking at Shirley..." Alaska replied with a light chuckle.

"What~!? No... I just... I just she is cool?" Air responded, rather nervously.

"You like her~!" Alaska howled. "No... Well okay maybe a little..." Air sighed.

"It's okay!~ I like she likes you back. She is really sweet you too," Alaska said. "I don't know..." Air replied, pawing the grass.

"How's about I help the you two set up a date~!?" Alaska suggested. "What~!?" Air yelped, as her face heated up. "Oh come on, Air~!" Alaska barked with another chuckle. "Give it a try,"

"Well if you can help me... Then okay," Air said with a nod. "Great~!" Alaska yelped. "Come with me, I've got a plan," Then Air followed Alaska inside the lookout where Alaska began to put her plan in action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I put a lot of work into this chapter and finally it's done~! The first couple in my second gen fanon is now official. So read, review and enjoy~! Be on the lookout for more stories coming soon~!"**

* * *

Alaska skipped up to Ryder who was playing a game on his pup-pad, as Air followed behind her sister rather slowly. "Oh hey, pups~! How are you two?" Ryder asked, as he caught sight of the husky and Cockapoo.

"We're good~! Air here has a crush~!" Alaska barked, smiling at her sister.

"Alaska~!" Air yelped.

"Awww, Air~! Who is it?" Ryder asked, with a chuckle. "Shirley..." Air mumbled.

"That's fine, Air. You know I am passed all that. I was wrong... So what if you're into girls? That's fine," Ryder responded.

"Thanks, Ryder," Air replied. She smiled weakly at her team's leader and wagged her tail ever so slightly. "No worries, Air~!" Ryder said. "So... Are you going to admit your feelings to our cop dog?"

"No~!" Air howled, as she curled into a ball on the floor. "I just can't~!"

"Come on, sis~! I have a plan. At least try it~!" Alaska said.

"O-Okay..." Air sighed. She got up from the floor and watched as Alaska then took a red rose from a nearby vase. "You're going to give her this flower~!" Alaska barked.

"A rose...?" Air asked nervously. "Yes..." Alaska nodded, before she continued to speak. "Then you'll ask her to dinner..."

"Okay..." Air replied slowly.

"Good~!" Alaska howled. "Now go on~!"

Nodding, Air gulped slightly before taking the rose from Alaska and heading out of the lookout.

"Hey, Air~!" Shirley greeted, as she put her book down. Just like the cop dog before her, Shirley was the same colors on her fur, expect she had dark green eyes. Air suddenly felt herself freeze up. She dropped the rose by her crush's paws, looked down at it and then back up at the Cockapoo.

"Shirley... I really like you... W-Would you want to go to dinner with me sometime?" Air questioned.

"Y-You're asking me out on a date?" Shirley asked, as she grinned from ear to ear. "Um... Yes," Air said, as she pawed the grass. "Oh course~! I like you too~!" Shirley replied. She gave Air a lick on the cheek, which made Air go as red as a tomato.

"Awwww~!"

The German Shepard and Cockapoo turned their heads to see the rest of the PAW patrol plus Ryder standing there before them.

"You are so cute~!" Spark yelped.

"You said it, Spark~!" Gravel nodded, as the others smiled at the two. Alaska looked on proudly at her sister and gave her a wink.

"Thanks, guys~!" Shirley said, with a laugh. "Well, Air... How's about we head over to Mr. Porters? It is almost dinner time..."

"You bet~!" Air barked, in excitement Then the two pups walked off together as the sun began to set below the lookout. "I'll meet you at home, Sis~!" Alaska called out.

"Aww can't Jake allow you to stay over tonight?" Rosey asked.

"No..." Alaska chucked. "You know how he is... After dark Air and I are both to be home. Speaking of which... I'd better head home to help him fix our dinner. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Alaska said. She waved to her leader and team mates, as she got into her white and pink snowmobile and drove off.

* * *

When Alaska got home she told Jake of Air's date and Jake was oh so happy for Air. Meanwhile, Air and Shirley sat a table for two with two plates of biscuits, salads, and angel hair pasta.

"This food is so good~!" Shirley yelped. "Yeah... It is," Air nodded.

"So... Air... I was wondering will you be my girlfriend?" Shirley asked. Air almost spit up her pasta when that question rang thorough her ears. "Oh... Yes~!" Air yelped.

"W-Wonderful..." Shirley said with a smirk. "You know I've had a crush on you for a while now..."

"Same with you..." Air responded, as she blushed. Then Shirley leaned over the table and captured Air's muzzle into a soft kiss. Air was shocked for a second, but kissed the police dog back within seconds.

"I like you..." Both girl pups said in unison, when they broke the kiss.

Shirley took Air home after their date and walked her to the door of Jake's Cabin.

"Goodnight," Shirley said, giving Air a nuzzle.

"Goodnight," Air replied, as she nuzzled Shirley back. "See you tomorrow,"

"Until then my lady," Shirley nodded.

Air gave Shirley one more grin before going into the cabin, closing the door behind her.

Yes today was a great day...

-The End-


End file.
